Pure
by Witch Baby
Summary: One Night goes horribly wrong for Rinoa. . . who will be there to pick up the pieces?


1 Pure  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, I don't own 'em. I f I did Squall and Seifer would be serving me fruity drinks with umbrellas in them on a tropical island some where.  
  
Authors Note: Hallo everyone. My name is Witch Baby, this is my first Final Fantasy Fan Fiction. It's rated R right now for bad language, but will later be NC-17 for obvious reasons. Seifer is a total ass in this one, but don't worry Seiftis fans, I've got a song fic for them in the works. So I hope you like it, and everyone who reviews gets a big plate of cookies and a pony! ^.^  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Come on Squall, don't be upset." Rinoa pleaded while struggling with the latch on her suit case. "It's only gonna be for a weekend, and Quisty really needs the break."  
  
"Well you could have fooled me." A soft voice spoke from the corner.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"With the way you've packed." Answered Squall, emerging from the shadows. "It looks like you'll be gone for years with the way you've packed."  
  
"I'm very well aware of the fact that I pack like a girl thank you very much." Rinoa retorted, still loosing the battle with the rebellious clasps. "Now be a gentlemen and help me out."  
  
Smiling he went over help, even the Commander of the SeeDs was surprised on how difficult it was to close.  
  
"Now no changing the subject. I know you're upset." Said Rinoa, pulling the now shut suitcase by the door.  
  
"I'm not upset." He lied, returning to his dark corner.  
  
"Bullshit." She laughed. "You've got pensive face."  
  
"I've always got pensive face." He answered, brushing his hair from his face.  
  
"Hmm, good point. Well, now it's pensive-er face." Rinoa said, going over and curling up on his lap. "Come on, you're not exactly the master of disguise. I know when you're upset."  
  
"I'm just worried." Squall sighed, holding her close. "I worry that you're going to be so far away and I won't be there to stop anything bad from happening."  
  
"It's okay." She answered sincerely kissing him on the forehead. "It'll only be for the weekend, what can happen in two days?"  
  
"A lot. . ." He murmured. "Too much. . ."  
  
"Don't worry I'm a big girl, I tie my own shoes and everything." Rinoa laughed, "Besides, Quistis and Selphie will be there, and it's not as though we're going to do anything crazy. I mean, Quistis is gonna be with us.  
  
"You don't know Quistis the way I know Quistis. . ." Squall warned.  
  
"Ooh, does she have some sort of dark, kinky hidden side?" she asked hopefully, her eyes crinkling while she smiled. "I always wondered out of all weapons she chose the whip. . ."  
  
"Not like that." He deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "But she's not exactly stuffy either. She is still an 18 year old girl after all."  
  
"I know," Rinoa sighed. "Still, Quistis isn't exactly the wild type. We had to wheedle her for weeks before she would even take a weekend off."  
  
Resting her head on his shoulder, Rinoa savored this moment, breathing the scent of the man she loved. I love the way he smells, she thought I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's the best smell in the world.  
  
It had almost been eight months since the final fight with Ultimica, and things had gotten back to normal at the Garden. Rinoa and Irvine were in training to become SeeDs, both of whom were doing quite well. Even Seifer was back, as obnoxious and nasty as always, with his posse in tow. Selphie and Irvine were together, as odd as their relationship might be. Everyone had lost count of how many times they had broken up then gotten right back together two hours later (always of course saying 'Lets never fight again') Even Zell had found a love interest. A cute little red head, barely Selphie's height, from one of his martial arts classes. She had given him a black eye and it was love at first strike. Quistis finally got her instructors license again, after a grueling training and testing period. Now that final exams were over at last, the girls were treating her to a much needed vacation.  
  
"I love you so much." Squall whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you too." She answered, bringing her forehead to his so she could stare into his blue-gray eyes.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." He said solemnly, tucking a stray black strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd die."  
  
"Don't worry baby." Said Rinoa, "I'll always be here."  
  
"I know." He said under his breath. "I know."  
  
She brushed her lips over his, in a tender soft kiss, simply letting herself be lost in the moment. Pulling her closer, Squall deepened the kiss, gently running is tongue against hers.  
  
Rinoa was in heaven. Every kiss with him felt like the very first one. Any other kiss she had ever had in her young life could never compare to each and everyone she ever had with Squall. All the other ones were too clumsy, awkward, no matter how romantic her partner tried to make them. But these? They were perfect, the kind of perfect that is so hard to find simply because it's the best of all. It was like finding a field of four-leaf clovers that went on forever and ever. Her own little place of perpetual summer and sunshine all wrapped up in this one man's kiss. Every other pleasure on this earth paled in comparison to this, this feeling. It was because of him that she knew what all of the songs and story and fuss was over love. She had found it, not even 18, and she had something that most spent their entire lives never finding.  
  
She could feel his hunger within his kiss as well, that deep primal urge that's within every man no matter how cold or distant they seemed. Squall was no different, she could feel his yearning for her warmth and comfort, something he rarely had up until then. Denying she felt the same way would be a lie, but she knew that she was risking losing this perfection. Now wasn't the right time, that annoying yet wonderful, fluttery feeling in her heart told her so. She knew she had to leave it at this. A simple, chaste, explosive kiss.  
  
  
  
"It's getting late, almost curfew and I've got to get up early in the morning tomorrow." Rinoa said, pulling away. "We can't have the commander of the SeeDs setting a bad example or something."  
  
"Yeah. . ." Squall answered, managing to mask the disappointment he felt in his voice, but not his eyes. "I guess I'd better go."  
  
"But I'll see you tomorrow right?" she asked, "Before I leave?"  
  
"Some how Cid talked me into giving a lecture to a bunch of junior classes." He groaned.  
  
"Some how, I don't think public speaking is one of your strong points." Rinoa giggled, ruffling his hair.  
  
"No need to remind Me." he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I love you." Rinoa said once more, watching him go.  
  
"I love you too." He said in return, giving her one of those rare smiles.  
  
Once the door had safely clicked closed, Rinoa whispered "Someday, Mr. Leonhart, Someday."  
  
Feeling a warm, furry body snuggle up to her she added "But for now, you're the only male who'll sleep in the same bed as me Angelo."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, Well, Well, looks like tonight wasn't Squall's lucky night." A voice said smugly to himself watching his nemesis start the long walk back to his own lonely room.  
  
I'm so fucking sick of him Seifer thought, his cold green eyes narrowing on the retreating figure. Always has to show me up. Everything I want, he gets before me, and does it better. I'm sick of it, but not for long, I'm going to take from him the thing he wants most. . .  
  
Seifer had his connections, he knew all about the 'girls only' trip that was going to take place the next day. Hell, he even knew what room they were staying in at the Balamb hotel.  
  
"She'll be my greatest conquest." He said with a sneer, turning and strolling back to his own room, his hands stuffed within the confines of his gray pockets." By this time tomorrow she'll be mine."  
  
Not that Seifer was entirely ignorant of Rinoa's stance on pleasures of the flesh. From that summer that seemed so long ago, he could recall her saying 'I want to be able to legally drink a glass of wine before losing my virginity'. Not that Rinoa was as innocent as she wanted everyone to believe. That summer Seifer's charms had worked his magic on the naive girl's heart.  
  
"I was her first kiss, the first man to have her orgasm, and I'll be her first fuck. I'll own something that Squall will never be able to have." Seifer said, before turning and adding. "Sleep well, little girl, I'll take what I deserve from you soon enough."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"I swear Selph I wasn't looking at her!" Irvine said defensively. "She was too skinny anyway, and you know I don't like skinny girls."  
  
He regretted that as soon as it came out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh great," Selphie said shrilly, "So now I'm fat."  
  
"There is no winning with you is there?" he asked, placing his hands in his face.  
  
"Nope, but you can make it up to me by carrying my bag." She answered sweetly.  
  
"Well, I was planning on doing that anyway, ma'am." Irvine replied tipping his hat and laying on his charm. The two bantered back and forth all the way through the garden.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Selphie squealed excitedly. "Quistis! Your hair! It's so pretty! You should wear it down like that more often!"  
  
"Sheesh, Calm down Selphie." Quistis said blushing. "It's nothing special really."  
  
"Really, it is nice Quisty." Rinoa said sincerely, admiring the blonde's silky shoulder length hair.  
  
"Everybody got everything?" Selphie asked, digging through her bag. "I know I've got music for the road."  
  
"I'm ready, I've been ready for a while." Quistis said, looking to Rinoa.  
  
"So that means we're all ready go?" Rinoa asked, closing the door to rental car.  
  
"Yup," answered Quistis. "Where's Squall?"  
  
"Poor guy," Rinoa laughed. "He has to give a speech to some junior students."  
  
"Come on girls, we've got to hit the road." Selphie said, kissing Irvine and hopping into the car. "I'll drive."  
  
Quistis and Rinoa looked at one an other, and had the exact same thought. Oh Hyne, what have we gotten ourselves into.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Never, ever again will I ever let you drive Selphie." Quistis moaned, flopping down on the scratchy hotel bedspread.  
  
"What?" Selphie said innocently. "I got us here in one piece right?"  
  
"Yeah, except you drove like a maniac." Rinoa added, dropping her bags and flopping next to Quistis.  
  
"This is Balamb, everyone drives like a maniac." She answered simply.  
  
"Including that Eighty year old woman who was driving the speed limit, that you swore at?" Quistis asked laughing  
  
"Stop using your crazy logic on me." Selphie pouted. "I know I'm an aggressive driver. But it's not like it 's a bad thing."  
  
"Aggressive Driver? That's an understatement." Rinoa said, digging through her bag. "I never would have thought a girl as sweet as you could have such road rage."  
  
"So what are we gonna go tonight girls?" Quistis questioned. "Please say having a quiet dinner then going to bed early?" she added hopefully.  
  
  
  
"Pfft." Selphie snorted. "We're going to show you a good time m'dear."  
  
"And what might this good time include?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"It's a surprise. . . " Selphie said mysteriously, wagging her eyebrows. "Just trust me guys, wear your brightest colors. . ."  
  
"What on earth, have I gotten myself into?"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Selph?" Quistis asked, her voice hushed. "Where on earth are we going? There isn't anything over in this side of town, just a bunch of old abandoned warehouses."  
  
"Yeah this place is pretty creepy." Rinoa added, her hands clutching the ring worn on her neck.  
  
"Just trust me guys!" Selphie said confidently. "I know exactly where we're going. I've been here a million times, sure it's a little out of the way but once we get there it'll be totally worth it."  
  
"Get where?" Rinoa questioned. "We're already at the docks, there really isn't anywhere to go."  
  
"You'll see!" Selphie answered in a sing song voice, giving no hint of their destination.  
  
The three walked on in silence, Selphie confidently leading the way, soon, the pounding sound of music could be heard, and different colored lights could be seen reflecting into the night sky.  
  
"Selphie, Babe!" a voice called.  
  
"Emilio!" she said in return, running over to a young man standing at the entrance to one of the largest warehouses.  
  
Rinoa could hardly suppress a smile when seeing him. He was just so, cute. His hair was dyed a vibrant purple, done up into dozens of little spikes which contrasted with his mocha stained skin. Silvery white paint lined his Egyptian brown eyes, while his full lips were painted a deep blood red. With giant bright blue bell bottom pants, and a reflective silver shirt, topped off with gauzy wings covered in Glitter, he looked like some sort of magical fairy boy standing before them in the flesh.  
  
" I haven't seen you in ages!" he said, kissing her in the nevo-riche fashion. One on each cheek.  
  
"I know!" Selphie exclaimed, "Life at the garden has been crazy lately."  
  
"And where's that cute little cowboy you brought last time?" he asked with a knowing wink.  
  
"Irvine? He had to stay home this time. It's a girls night out." She answered, pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Mmm, I was starting to wonder who these lovely ladies were." he said, eyeing Quistis and Rinoa.  
  
"This is Quistis," Selphie said, gesturing to her friend.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear." Emilio said in a husky voice, reaching over and kissing her hand. Quistis struggled to hide her smile and faint blush.  
  
"And this is Rinoa."  
  
"Me-ow." He said, smiling at her. "I love the outfit, It looks like you two newbies'll fit right in here."  
  
Turning, he went over and knocked on the door four times. The two were amazed at the site. Music poured out of the door like water, the beat pounding like a giant invisible heart. The entire warehouse was dark, black lights and multicolored strobes being the only thing that lighted their path. Throngs of beautiful people, all dancing and clashing against each other to the pulsating music. There were girls with glow in the dark hair and lips, and skin so pale they seemed like fantastic ghosts, other dressed all in colors so bright they seemed like beautiful tropical birds. Thin yet beautiful androgynous pixies with shaved heads and tattoos slam danced against each other, knowing tomorrow their pearly skin would be marred with bruises. The place was surreal, like some sort of bizarre enchanted world they had stumbled upon, and recently learned that they belonged.  
  
  
  
"Selphie!" Quistis hissed in her ear. "Did you take us to a rave?"  
  
"Maybe. . . " Selphie said innocently. "Come on Quisty, loosen up. This'll be fun."  
  
"I seriously can't picture Irvine in a place like this." Rinoa giggled, while the thought of Squall being here nearly brought her to tears.  
  
"I've heard of these before, but I never knew we had them around here." Quistis said, observing her surroundings. "I thought it was just in bigger cities."  
  
"Yup, the Balamb raves are very well hidden and very underground." Selphie said. "You've got to have the right connections to even hear about them, much less get in."  
  
"So how did you find out about them?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Lets just say I used my feminine charms." She giggled, wiggling her eyebrows. "Plus, you know no one can say no to me once I get my mind on something."  
  
Both girls nodded in agreement. Though Selphie was sweet and likable, she could be as stubborn as a mule.  
  
"Come on guys, lets dance." Selphie said, linking arms with her two friends.  
  
Soon the three friend lost themselves completely, and became part of the dancing masses.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Selphie a little E freak Raver," Seifer said to himself sarcastically. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Standing back in the shadows, he light a cigarette while watching the trio go in and getting lost within the crowds. He contemplated his plan, watching the bouncer turn some away, while letting others in. This was obviously an exclusive party. With feline grace and a predatory glare, he stalked over to the door, coming face to face with the winged doorman.  
  
"Sorry man." He said, scrutinizing the taller blonde. "You're pretty damn hot, and I dig the jacket, but this party is closed."  
  
With a smirk, Seifer replied "Actually, I think it's gonna be you who's sorry."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
He didn't even get to finish his sentence, before Seifer gave him a swift upper cut, bringing him down by the sheer force of it. After a swift rib- cracking kick by his steel toed boots to finish the job, he strolled in like he owned the place.  
  
  
  
"Now where is she?" he asked himself, climbing up on to the suspended cat walk, viewing the dance floor below. After a few minutes he spotted her, dancing like she was in a trance, but Seifer knew better. She was a little harder to recognize, he was so used to seeing her in her usual powder blue duster, and skirt, although today she had left them at home, or at least the hotel. Today she was in hot cherry red, something obviously borrowed from Selphie, but looked nice on her none the less.  
  
Too bad, Blue was always a better color on her He thought. Not that it really matters how she looks anyway.  
  
Rambling downwards, he began the hunt.  
  
"This is gonna be fun. . ."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Authors Note: So what did ya think? Note, the next chapter is going to be very dark. Non-consensual sex, violence etc. but it will get back to the Squall/Rinoa sweetness. As you can probably tell from all of the mistakes, I am in sore need of a beta reader. So if you're interested please e-mail me. Remember, Reviews = Good Karma! 


End file.
